


ordinary

by rexflame



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, buddyfight secret santa 2014, it's late christmas night i fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you, legendary brave tasuku, are, well, legendary. so why, exactly, is such an ordinary hero your partner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> whew! this was a rough one to write, i'll admit - but tons of fun! i nearly didn't make it on christmas, and i apologize for any glaring errors. i've been sick for a week.
> 
> this one was for enaki/n4391 on tumblr! wow, a famous person, shit.
> 
> hope that it's enjoyable!

There is a reason you, Legendary Brave, Tasuku, are legendary.

Not because of your skills - although they are incredible, mind you - but rather, because of your attitude. You don’t see anything wrong with it, yourself; what’s wrong with a little confidence in your own abilities? But despite that, those around you clearly don’t appreciate you as much as you appreciate yourself. (Legendary pain in the ass? Hmph.)

However, you are highly skilled, regardless of what anyone says. Which brings you to your next point.

What in the world are you doing paired up with an ordinary hero?

“I’m Brave of the Sun, Gao!” the boy before you says in an overly-chipper tone, making some odd gesture with his arms.

You suppose you’re supposed to be impressed. You aren’t - you take one look at him and let out nothing more than a soft sound of disdain. He looks like a try-hard, dressed in gaudy armor; the sun glints off his golden plating and into your eyes. 

“I’m Legendary Brave, Tasuku.”

You raise an eyebrow as you speak, looking down at him (despite the fact that under an inch separates your heights.) His broad grin doesn’t falter - does he smile like this all the time? Gods, you’re not going to last more than five minutes with this kid.

“Anyway, what’s the mission?”

Make that five seconds. You clear your throat, straightening yourself up and adjusting your cloak that hangs over your shoulders.

“You don’t know?”

“Nope!”

“Tch. As expected of a regular hero. 

There’s been an abundance of… pests bothering the local villages. It’s our job, as heroes, to clear them out.”

“Great!” he grins, making another excited gesture. His sword moves with him as if it weighs nothing (god that thing is dangerously close to your face - if he so much as touches your hair).

“Let’s get going,” you respond in a no-nonsense tone, wanting to shorten the time you spend with the other as much as possible. You’re a solo gig, thank you very much. No teamwork to be found here.

He nods, and you make your way out of the quiet courtyard and into the town quietly. It’s surprisingly busy, all things considered - you can hear a clank of a hammer that’s surely Baku’s, and somewhere you hear distant music that must be that fickle danser (Retsu? Tetsu? Something like that.) The cobbled streets click under your heels, and beside you Gao walks with the slightest spring in his step, looking around as if he’s never been in a city before.

It’s a precarious walk full of nearly-fatal accidents, and you’re relatively sure if someone had bumped into Gao they would’ve been impaled on that glorified knife of his. But, thankfully, in the end it is fatal-accident free, and you two make it out into the farmlands on the city’s outskirts with no casualties.

“The crops of the farmers out here have been destroyed,” you explain, looking over to the side to catch a quick nod from the blue-haired Brave.

“Probably Gummis,” Gao replies, and you look at him with an odd look.

“They’ll eat anything! Hana brought one home once, and…”

You zone out momentarily as the boy rambles on about “Hana” and “mom’s food!” 

“Are you finished?” you ask in the middle of a sentence about how “and I was gonna eat that later, too!”

“Yeah, sorry..” he muttered, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Guess I got a bit carried away there.”

You scoff but say nothing as you take quick strides forward, pointing out a cave on the distant edges of the fields to your partner.

“They like dark places, don’t they?” 

“Yep! Gotta say, that looks like a good place to look! You’re pretty sharp, Tasuku!”

“That’s Legendary Brave, Tasuku,” you mutter under your breath, but he doesn’t hear you, and you cut across rolling plains together. 

It’s a nice reprieve from the bustling city you had only just exited, and the wind tousles your hair ever-so-slightly. The air smells like a fruit - apples? - and it’s hard to believe that a bustling city lies only meters behind. Even Gao seems more at peace; certainly, he’s less energetic, as if the country air has mellowed him down. 

But of course that energy returns when your rather sad party approaches the cave. He pulls out his sword on a whim, before either of you have so much as peered inside.

“Calm down! We don’t even know if they’re here.”

“Wanna be ready!” he replies with a broad grin and you momentarily wonder what mistakes you’ve made in your life to be subjected to this.

Letting out a quiet sigh, you step inside the cave, hand resting on the hilt of your sword - to your surprise, there’s a torch hanging in the entrance, and you grab it quickly, swinging it low to light the path ahead. There’s no light ahead; you’re both going to have to shelter in the circle of light the torch provides.

“Let’s go!”

“Let’s get this over with quickly,” you agree, stepping forward and hearing Gao follow.

This cave is a maze, you realize by the time you’ve came to the fourth fork so far.

“Left or right?” Gao asks.

“Left.”

“Are you sure?”

“No.”

There’s no point in lying - neither of you know where you are, here in the dark tunnels of some godforsaken cave, only seeing as far as a small torch can light.

“Well then I say we go right!”

“And I say we go left.”

“Right!” 

“Left!”

Your discussion is interrupted by a sudden movement that both of you spot out of the corner of your eyes. You drop the torch and pull out your sword, and Gao does the same with his own weapon. You step forward, tense, ready to fight, and -

A lone Gummi slime bounces at you, and you slice through it with ease.

Gao sheathes his weapon and grabs the torch quickly, laughing a little bit.

“Oh man, you were scared!”

“So were you!”

“No way!” 

Your navy-haired partner begins to walk down the right fork, and with a quiet sigh you follow him. This path is longer than any of the others, winding and steep - you nearly trip a few times, much to your chagrin. It seems like the path is endless, really.

“Hey, Tasuku,” Gao whispers as you two walk.

“What?”

“I always admired you, you know,” the boy says, holding the light a little higher as he speaks.

“People always talk about you. The Legendary Brave, Tasuku!”

Even in the dim light you can tell he’s grinning. It’s not surprising anymore.

“You’re different than what I thought - but still totally cool!”

And that’s when you stop.

Abruptly, nearly tripping over something in the process - Gao stops a moment afterwards.

“Did I say somethin’ wrong?”

You shake your head.

“You really think so?”

“Huh?”

“That I’m cool?”

“Yeah! You reacted so fast to that Gummi - “ he slashes the torch through the air like a sword.

“Well, you know, I may just be able to get you recommended to one of the knight’s guilds.”

You walk past him as you speak, the barest hint of a smile on your face.

“Really?” he gasps, running after you, hurrying to catch up.

“Of course. A Legendary Brave such as myself could write you a letter of recommendation.”

“Thanks, Tasuku!”

In the dim light you can see his smile - a smile because of you.

“You’re not too bad of a guy!”

Not too bad, huh?

You could get used to this.

Maybe you don’t need to be a legendary prick anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays! ^o^
> 
> ..i just realized all my italics were removed. i'll fix that later.


End file.
